My one shots
by ceyaro
Summary: Hey so Im being a bit lazy and I'm just uploading all the one shots i did on this one : so these one shots are about first time, aniversaries, AU one shots, 2 of the one shots im posting on here were one shots out of a compitition.I hope you like them :
1. Copy cat

Copy-cat! 

(Sian pov)

Her lips were pushing against mine as her tongue was making me heart race every time she caressed it against mine. I could feel myself get short of breath as I pulled out panting once more that night. I snuggled into her side and wrapped my arm around her waist resting my head on her chest. I know silly right, talking and snuggling after another make – out session.

But to be honest I needed the calming down, my center was still throbbing. Gosh I wanted her so badly, every time her hand would be stroking me under my shirt and go upwards, I wished she would just stroke my breasts. But she never did. I suppose she didn't want to push me, I was the virgin in this relationship after all.

"You okay" I heard her murmur as I smiled. "Yeah course" I said as I started stroking her under her shirt, her skin was so smooth. "Are you" I said realizing she might asked me so she could tell me she wasn't. She chuckled. "Yeah I'm fine" she smirked as I smiled.

I was still stroking her stomach as I felt her hand go under my shirt and stroke my stomach too. I smiled at her touch and subconsciously let my hand go higher. I realized I was stroking her right beneath her breast. I wanted to pull away until I felt her doing the same. I frowned mentally as I smirked. Was she copying me? I started stroking her a little bit higher as I felt her doing the same. If I wasn't so turned on by her right now I would've probably had a fit of giggles. I went higher but stopped right before her nipple and stroked around it, I wasn't sure she was okay with me going there. Random thoughts were going through my mind.

"What if she doesn't want this, after all it would be her first time with ME. What if she's not ready? What if she doesn't want me? What if I'm crossing a line" my mind was rambling as I realized she was stroking my nipple, erasing every thought in my head. I let my hand cup her breast as I felt her do the same. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her as I lifted my head and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back as her hand was massaging my breast.

I took the lead and took off my shirt. I figured since we were already feeling each other's breasts, we might as well go topless. She did the same as I cupped her face kissing her again. Her lips went to my nipple as she let her tongue brush over it, making it hard with every lap.

"You're beautiful" she whispered as I took some time to look at her. She was gorgeous. I let my hand travel from her neck to her stomach as I answered. "So are you" I smiled as I kissed her again. Our tongues were battling as she was exploring my mouth. We pulled out the kiss gasping for air as we looked at each other.

It felt like an eternity as she spoke up. "Are you okay with all of this" she asked me as I smirked. "Such a gentlewoman, always asking if I'm okay" I thought as I nodded. "yeah I'm fine" I smirked as she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you smirking at" she asked me as I laughed. "Sian" she nudged me as I chuckled. "Oh nothing just thinking about how you were copying me before" I smirked as she started blushing. "You noticed that hu" she muttered looking down as I smiled. "Yeah" I chuckled as she shuffled awkwardly. "I just didn't wanna push you yanno, I mean don't get me wrong; it's about fucking time, I've been wanting to do that and more" she blushed. "So why haven't you" I asked her insinuating I wanted to go further.

"Because I wasn't sure you were ready" she stated as I sighed. "So I'm supposed to make all the first moves then" I smirked as she chuckled. "Yeah only way I know you're okay with this, I can't handle rejection well yanno" she smirked as I chuckled. "But that's not fair! I don't know what I'm doing" I stated as she nodded. "I guess you got a point there" she smiled as I pecked her lips. "Cause I'm ready" I stated as she smiled and kissed me.

Our kissing started getting deeper again as I felt her hand travel downwards making me gasp mentally. She was actually going through with this. Her hand started stroking my center. "Is this okay" she asked me, her eyes asking me permission as I nodded and smiled. It was okay, everything about this was okay. She started kissing my neck as her fingers were teasing my clit. She hesitated for a second and entered a finger through my wet folds as she looked at me, looking for any sign of pain in my gaze.

I could feel her picking up a pace as she entered a second finger making me wince a bit. She wanted to stop as I nodded telling her I was okay. "Sian are you sure you're okay" Sophie asked me as I nodded smiling. I could feel pleasure rippling through my body as she picked up a pace, doing something with her fingers I couldn't figure out. I moaned a little as she curled her fingers, hitting a good spot. I didn't come that night, but I felt something amazing, something I never felt before.

"Was that okay, did I hurt you" she asked me several times as I shook my head. "I'm okay" I smiled. She was lying next to me as I knew it was my turn to do something to her. I wanted to make her feel good too, but I just wasn't sure how to.

I turned my body to her and kissed her. I think she could sense I was nervous because she furrowed her brows. "I'm not sure how to do this" I stated as she furrowed her brows even more, maybe letting me know I didn't have to do it, but I want to… so badly. I kissed her neck and whispered. "I want to make you feel good too"

I shakily let my hand go down taking off her underwear as I saw her center in full glory for the first time. I didn't feel awkward or embarrassed, the only thing on my mind right now was doing the best I could to make her feel good. "Get on top of me" she breathed as I obliged to her wishes getting on top of her.

I brushed my hand over her center as she started breathing very heavily. I gulped as I entered two fingers through her wet folds making her close her eyes and push her head into the pillow. I picked up a small pace as she started moaning. I kept staring at her, looking for signs on her face that told me what she wanted me to do. I curled my fingers adding a third finger as she pushed her face even further and started bucking her hips to my rhythm, moaning at my touch. I smiled as she got restless bucking her hips faster her chest heaving quickly. I curled my fingers one more time as I felt her center shake and she moaned.

I looked at her breathlessly as she seemed embarrassed. "Oh God" she squeaked embarrassed as I furrowed my brows. "What" I chuckled as I pulled my fingers out of her center. "I'm so easy" she stated as I furrowed my brows.

"Are you okay… was that… good" I asked slowly as she snapped her eyes to me smiling. "Yeah that was really good, I can't believe I came so fast though" she smiled shyly as I kissed her lips. "So you did…?" I stated as she nodded kissing me again.

I snuggled my face into her neck as she was stroking my back. I felt myself get really sleepy as I drifted off.

…

I woke up with two eyes staring at me as I smiled. "How long have me staring at me like that" I asked her. "Not long" she smiled as I snuggled into her still a bit sleepy.

"You're beautiful you know that" she stated as I smiled. "I love you" I murmured as she hugged me tighter. "I love you too" she answered.


	2. Anniversary

**One shot: Anniversary**

Sophie woke up stirring in her bed as felt something shift beside her. She turned around and saw Sian facing her eyes wide open. The sight of her girlfriend made the brunette smile. "What you doing in here" Sophie chuckled as she kissed her girlfriend's lips tenderly.

"You know what" Sian sniggered as they wrapped their arms and legs together. Sophie glanced at the clock that showed midnight. "Happy anniversary babe" Sian whispered making Sophie chuckle. "Happy anniversary…. But you're still not getting your present till the morning Sian" Sophie said raising an eyebrow. "I'm not here for that I just…I" she started to pout at the end of her sentence making Sophie yarn for her lips. She kissed them more passionately than before as she heard Sian breath in. Their lips moved synchronized as Sian cupped Sophie's cheeks.

"Soph" Sian moaned quietly as Sophie's tongue entered the blonde's mouth. The kiss was getting more heated as Sophie got on top of Sian straddling her. Sian moaned again as Sophie entwined their fingers pushing their arms above Sian's head. Sophie put a thigh between Sian's legs making Sian gasp at the contact. Sophie's eyes shut open as Sian was tugging at her top. "Sian…wait" she said breathlessly. "Aren't you worried my mum might…" Sophie didn't have the time to finish her sentence as Sian flipped her over walking toward the door.

"Wait babe… I want to … I just …" Sophie started stuttering as Sian froze at the door. Sophie heard a click before her girlfriend came back to her bed with an evil glint in her eyes. "Voila… she won't be able to disturb us this time" she said seductively as she got on top of Sophie making her girlfriend smile. "We have to be quiet though…. Are you sure you can handle that" Sian whispered in Sophie's ear sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

"Yeah" Sophie breathed shakily as Sian took her top off making Sophie lick her lips in anticipation. Sian's breasts were perfectly shaped as Sophie desired to touch them. "Come here" Sophie said to her girlfriend as Sian bend down. "God your beautiful" Sophie whispered cupping Sian's breast as their lips met again. Sophie moaned as she felt Sian's bear flesh against her. She quickly took off her shirt as their breasts collided with each other making them both gasp. Sian attacked Sophie's neck as Sophie's fingers found their way in Sian's hair tangling them with it.

"Sian" Sophie breathed as she took of the brunettes bottoms. "Shhhhh" the blonde whispered against Sophie's skin making Sophie even wetter then she already was. The blonde's touch, her breath was enough to send Sophie into oblivion. Sophie's hands were stroking Sian's shoulder as Sian removed the last piece of clothing and kissed her way down.

"Jesus" Sophie whimpered as she felt Sian's tongue graze over her wet folds. She started beckoning her hips almost immediately as Sian entered her tongue. She tightened her grip on Sian's hair as she felt the blonde's tongue reaching her clit. She tried to suppress a moan but it was useless as she moaned loudly making Sian smile. "Sian…" Sophie whispered as she felt the pleasure build up so fast. "Sian… I want to…" Sophie stopped her sentence moaning as she felt another rush of pleasure hit her. The blonde stopped for a moment replacing her tongue with her fingers making Sophie whimper.

"What is it baby" she asked as she kept up a small pace now facing Sophie. Sophie quickly took her chance and brushed her hands over Sian's center making Sian's eyes close. "I want you…to …" she breathed feeling she could come at any time. Sian quickly discarded of her own bottoms as Sophie entered the blonde's folds picking up the same pace as Sian. Sian felt the pleasure hit her so fast. It was hard to concentrate on giving her girlfriend pleasure as Sophie put her thumb on the girl's clit circling it violently. "Sophie" Sian whimpered burying her face in Sophie's neck. At the sound of Sian's pants in Sophie's ear and feeling the blonde's walls tightening she was send over the edge. "Sian" she moaned loudly as her legs started shuddering violently. Sian quickly followed coming so hard as put she put her lips on Sophie trying to suppress her moan. "Gooooddddd fucckk" she moaned into Sophie's mouth as the both rid out their orgasm collapsing together.

"Shit" Sophie breathed as Sian was lying in the brunette's neck breathing heavily. "I love you" Sian said quietly as Sophie replied smiling. "I love you too". Sophie started brushing her hands against Sian's sides as Sian jolted slightly.

"What is it" Sophie asked as she too heard the noise of someone sighing in the hallway. Sian wanted to laugh as they both knew it was Sophie's mother that must've heard their session. Sian put her face on Sophie's chest hoping it would muffle the sounds of her giggles.

…

Sophie woke up alone as she saw a little note lying beside her.

_Hey babes, I went to my own bed even though I want to stay with you. I don't know if it was your mum that we heard last night, cause I just saw Rosie :p. Anyways I love you and I'll see you at the breakfast table. _

Sophie smiled at the note as she got up. She went downstairs and found her family preparing the breakfast table. Sophie quickly hid the anniversary present behind her back as she approached the breakfast table. "Morning" she voiced making Sian turn around.

"Morning" Sian smiled as Sophie got closer to her snaking her hand around Sian's waist. "Morning love..oh..uhm" Her mother stuttered as she saw Sophie's hand around Sian's waist. "Morning babes… had a good night" Rosie sniggered making Sian roll her eyes.

They all sat down as Sophie put the small package on Sian's plate. "Happy anniversary" Sophie said leaning in to kiss Sian. "Happy anniversary Sophie" Sian sniggered as she kissed Sophie's lips tenderly. "Anniversary? You two were together this long before you ran away" Her mother asked frowning as both girls smiled. "Yeah" Sian said. "If it weren't for my stubbornness we would've been together weeks earlier" Sian sighed as Sophie lifted her chin. "We're together now, that's all that counts okay" Sophie said pecking Sian's lips.

"Alright can we get through this breakfast without this much spit exchange" Rosie huffed. "Rosie" both girls yelped as her mother shook her head.

"So you two … were together when you went to that festival… and prom… well now it all makes sense" Sally said scrunching up her face. "You never told us how you two happened Soph" Rosie said making her mother's eyes almost pop out. "Well I'm sure they want to keep that private Rosie…"Sally started muttering as Sian interrupted. "No it's okay… right" she smiled at Sophie.

"Okay well…uhm today one year ago we were at the builders yard and" Sophie started saying as Sian interrupted. "Well it started before that" Sian said making Sophie frown. "Sian you don't have to do…" Sophie said as Sian squeezed her hand.

"It's fine…bout 2 weeks before this day last year… I broke up with Ryan for valid reasons and uhm… when I got here Sophie was comforting me and… well …" Sian started saying.

"I kissed her" Sophie smiled as Sally sighed. "I'll leave you to this" Sally said still struggling with her daughter's sexuality. She didn't want to hear how her daughter turned gay in her eyes. "Mum…"Sophie said disappointed as Sian squeezed Sophie's hand again.

"You guys can tell me later I have to go to work now" Rosie said as she exited the house. They sat on the couch as Sian snuggled into Sophie letting Sophie stroke her hair. "I'm sorry you know… for running away from you that night and then what happened in Southport" Sian said as Sophie shook her head. "Babe we've already been through this 100 times… you came back that's what's important" Sophie said kissing Sian's head.

"You remember the days after builder's yard" Sian chuckled. "God yes I think my dad would've killed me with our long goodbye's on the phone… and you always made me hang up first" Sophie stated making Sian smirk. "Yeah well… I didn't want to hang up on you" Sian voiced snuggling more into Sophie's side. "I was so happy when you came back to live with your dad" Sophie stated. "Mhhm yeah me too" Sian muttered closing her eyes at Sophie's touch.

"You remember the festival" Sophie said as Sian raised her head. "How could I forget, first time we actually slept besides each other as a couple and we didn't have to hide who we were" Sian said making Sophie smile at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Hey" Sophie voiced stroking Sian's side as she woke up. "HI" Sian replied getting closer to her girlfriend. "Do you know how much I love your morning hair" Sian said tangling her fingers into Sophie's hair. "Mhhmmm" Sophie replied softly as Sian put her lips on Sophie's. "Guys… guys…hey gay n°1 and gay n°2!" A voice shouted outside their tent. "What" Sian said annoyingly as the guy entered their tent. "Oh sorry am I interrupting summit" He said looking at us. "Get lost calvin you're not getting a show" Sophie said chuckling as he raised his hands. _

"_I wasn't doing anything… but seriously guys… they performances are starting again" he voiced as we sighed resting our head together._

_End fb_

"One of the best holidays ever" Sian voiced making Sophie nod. They stayed silent for a little while just enjoying the other one's company as Sophie cleared her voice. "Hey … I'm grateful that we're out in the open now… I know you gave up everything to be with me… I'm grateful for that you know that right" Sophie said to her as Sian smiled. "It was worth it… just don't go falling of any roofs again ay" Sian nudged her girlfriend making Sophie chuckle. "I promise…I love you" Sophie said as she kissed her girlfriend tenderly. "Can we open our presents now" Sian sniggered like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes" Sophie laughed as Sian jumped up taking the package in her hands. "You wrapped it so beautifully" Sian said to Sophie as she opened the gift reveling a small box. "Wonder what's in there ay" Sian chuckled opening the box as two tickets were laying in it. "Don't worry I've already checked with my mum, we're going with permission this time" Sophie smiled as Sian held up the tickets to the same festival but this time they were VIP tickets. "Sophie…." Sian smiled. "its amazing babe I love it and I love you so much" Sian said kissing Sophie. "God this makes my present seem so lame" Sian chuckled nervously.

"Give it to me, anything from you will be amazing" Sophie smiled. "You'll have to open it upstairs" Sian said as Sophie frowned. "Why…" she murmured as Sian unbuttoned her shirt slightly. "Cause right now I'm wearing it… It's yours but I thought you'd find it more fun taking it off me than just getting the lingerie in a box" Sian sniggered seductively as Sophie's eyes darkened kissing Sian desperately. "I love you" Sophie whispered.


	3. Because I was bricking it

**One shot: I was bricking it!**

"To Sophie and Josh" Kevin said to the room as the guest on the engagement party echoed his words. "To Sophie and Josh" Sian murmured with them. Her best friend was getting married, and with ache in her heart she smiled and helped with the preparations.

The party was coming to an end as Rosie dragged us all together. "Alright girlies ready for some real fun, on Miss Sophie Webster's bachelorette party" Rosie yelled as the girls started cheering.

"Don't have too much fun" Josh sniggered as Sophie chuckled and shook her head as she was heading towards the group looking for her best friend.

"Hey… you gonna save me from this" Sophie said to Sian as they both started laughing. "Hey don't look at me, I won't cross your sister when she's on a mission" Sian stated as Sophie sighed.

…

"Alright then… give it to me" Sophie almost shouted throwing her hands in the air and giggling more. Sian couldn't help but join the fits of giggles, she always found Sophie's laugh so infectious. "Alright babes I want you to kiss a girl in this bar" Rosie smirked as Sophie gulped.

"But… a girl that's… a girl" she started giggling at the end again. "Fine" Sophie slurred as she started looking around. Sian's heart started pounding. The thought of Sophie kissing a girl … that wasn't her made her sick.

Sian sighed at her own thoughts; she always tried denying her feelings for Sophie, telling herself she wasn't in love with her best friend, but deep down…. Her heart ached for the brunette like a flower ached for the sun.

"Come on Soph we haven't got all…night" Rosie said looking on her watch as Sophie got up surprising everyone. No one actually thought she would go through with it, but she did. She started heading over to the bar but stopped at Sian's chair and closed the gap.

Sian didn't know what happened to her the minute Sophie's lips touched hers. She couldn't help but melt underneath the brunette's touch and cupped her face. Their lips started moving synchronized as Sian could feel her heart flutter the minute Sophie pushed her tongue inside of her mouth. Sophie couldn't help but feel her stomach go weird on her; she just blamed the drink as she pulled out of the kiss leaving Sian breathless. She looked at Sian and gulped. "What the hell just happened" she thought as the group erupted in cheers and she got pulled out of her gaze

…

As the night ended they all went back to the hotel. Sian was nervous about sharing a room with Sophie. After that kiss she was nervous just about looking at the brunette. The fresh air had sobered Sophie up as she came into her hotel room with Sian in her tracks.

"Nice night hu" she said quietly as Sian nodded in agreement. "Yeah" she muttered as she went into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror as she was taking off her make up, her hands shaking. She couldn't help but shed some tears on the eve of Sophie's wedding. She sniffed and wiped her tears away

"Get yourself together" she muttered to herself as she went out of the bathroom in her pj's. She looked at Sophie sitting on the bed in only her bra and knickers. The blonde let her eyes trail over Sophie's body as Sophie cleared her voice snapping Sian out of it.

"Sorry about before" Sophie said quietly as Sian shook her head a little scoffing mentally. "It's fine Soph" Sian muttered as Sophie could sense she didn't really want to talk about it. Something was different for Sophie, she couldn't place this feeling that had changed for her best friend remembering their kiss.

"Cause I kind of feel … I dunno" Sophie sighed as Sian snapped her head up. The brunette had so much confusion in her gaze.

"What" Sian said coming closer to the brunette."What Soph" Sian asked as Sophie finally looked into the blonde's blue orbs. "God her eyes are gorgeous" Sophie found herself thinking. "I…I dunno, I'm…" Sophie struggled with her words as Sian sighed. "Drunk" the blonde sighed.

"Just a bit" Sophie smirked as Sian smile crooked up. "Sophie its fine, we kissed as a dare… it's not like you're cheating on Josh" Sian uttered as Sophie sighed. That's not what it was about. "No … I know it's not, but…" Sophie stuttered. "This feeling is" she thought. Sian closed her eyes, she couldn't handle talking to Sophie about what happened. For her that kiss was the most wonderful, but also the most painful she ever had.

"Let's go to sleep you got a big day ahead of you" Sian spoke as Sophie nodded laying down on the bed. Sian crept in next to her, she had shared a bed with the brunette before.. but this time it seemed so different. Sophie's head was turned away from the blond, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts get away with themselves. she heard Sian sigh. "Why did you have to go and do that" Sian murmured. Sophie wanted to turn around, but decided to let the blonde think she was sleeping.

"My whole life, I've wanted you … and now you're getting married to a bloke and right before you do, you kiss me drunkenly." She continued as Sophie furrowed her brows. "I wish you would've fallen in love with me, gotten engaged to me… god I love you so much" she heard the blonde say as her eyes widened. She never knew Sian had felt this, but now everything started to make sense because of it… how could she have been so blind. It was obvious.

"I thought I was going to be able to stand there next to you as your maid of honor… but now…" she started sobbing as Sophie couldn't help but turn around, wanting to comfort the blonde. She shifted her body back to Sian as Sian eyes almost popped out of her head.

"O..my… did you hear… why didn't you tell me you were awake" Sian shouted angrily from the bed, while wiping her tears. "Sian, wait…" Sophie said getting up from the bed.

"Oh god" Sian whimpered as Sophie sighed. She couldn't stand to see the blonde upset, she never could. It hurt her inside more than with anyone when Sian shredded tears. "I'm gonna go" Sian finally voiced as Sophie started panicking. She didn't want Sian to go… she needed her desperately. She never knew why she always needed her.

"No… Sian please" Sophie said as Sian shook her head. "I need to …" the blonde was silenced as Sophie kissed her passionately. Sian's breath caught in her throat. She kissed Sophie back pushing her tong inside wrapping her arms around Sophie's waist. Sophie tangled her hands in Sian's hair as she couldn't help but moan at the contact.

Sian ended up straddling Sophie on the bed as they were undressing each other. They had their hands entwined above Sophie's head as they were kissing feverishly. Sian attacked Sophie's neck as Sophie started moaning squeezing the blonde's hand tighter. Sian chucked her top off revealing her breasts as Sophie's eyes got darker. Sophie never knew how gorgeous her friend was and found herself wanting to touch the blonde desperately. They both chucked away all of their clothes ending up grinding into one another naked.

"Soph" Sian moaned as Sophie's hand started drawing shapes in the blonde's stomach kissing her neck in the process. "I want you" Sophie whispered releasing butterflies in Sian's stomach. Sian felt Sophie's hand coming closer to where she wanted it. "Please Soph" she moaned turning Sophie on so much. She had never gotten so turned on in her life just by seeing the blonde get flustered under her touch. She brushed her hand over Sian's center as Sian almost screamed out her pleasure. "I need… O my god" Sian whimpered as Sophie inserted to fingers in the blonde's wet folds, anticipating that is want Sian wanted. Sophie gotten so turned on by Sians breathes, moans, whimpers that she needed the blonde as much too.

She took Sian's hand where she wanted it as Sian quickly caught on pushing her two fingers into Sophie's center. "Soph" Sian breathed as she felt the brunette was so wet. "Sian … Jesus " Sophie moaned as Sian joined Sophie's pace. Sian could feel the pleasure building up as Sophie curled her fingers inside of her. She wanted to make the brunette feel as good as she did as pushed hard against Sophie's clit. "Sian… I'm gonna" Sophie swallowed her word as she felt the pleasure taking over. "Me too" Sian moaned as they both came so hard moaning out each other's name. "Jesus" Sophie breathed falling down next to Sian. "Yeah" Sian breathed as Sophie cuddled up to her as they both dozed off.

…..

Morning came too soon as Sian woke up and watched Sophie sleeping. She let her hand trail over the brunette's body, still believing this would be the first and last time, she could do it. "I love you" She whispered as she saw the brunette's eyes flicker.

"Hi" she whispered as Sophie smiled nervously. She noticed her body's still naked as Sian's was. She gulped staring at the blonde's body. "We should get dressed" Sian said nonchalantly as she got up making Sophie frown. "What?" Sophie murmured. "Your wedding, remember. You need to get ready" She stated swallowing her lump. "I'm gonna get a shower" Sian stated leaving the brunette hurt as she entered the bathroom closing her eyes as she let a few tears roll down her cheek. She breathed in shakily; she thought making their night of passion seem as meaningless to her as she thought it was to Sophie.

…

Sian had decided against talking to Sophie about their night together. She avoided the brunette and especially the subject at any cost. They were waiting for Sophie to be ready as Josh waited at the altar. "Sian go see if she needs any help with her dress" Rosie said to Sian as I obeyed entering Sophie's room.

"Hey … you need any help" Sian asked her as she looked at me on the verge of tears. "Hey what's wrong" She asked her as Sophie scoffed at her. "What's wrong? I just cheated on my fiancé with my best friend last night" She stated as Sian sighed. "Soph we were drunk…" the blonde tried reasoning with her as she cut her off. "But we weren't as drunk… we could've… and the worst part is… I wanted to" she stated her voice breaking at the end. "Sophie you're a good person… we were drunk and…" Sian started saying as got interrupted again. "You told me you loved me… that you wanted to marry me, be with me" she hissed at her as Sian couldn't handle it anymore. She swallowed her tears and kissed Sophie's cheek. "I do" she whispered in Sophie's ear pulling away.

"Sian…"Sophie wanted to say as the music started. "Music's starting that's my cue" she said as she exited the room. Sophie breathed in shakily, she didn't know what to do. She loved Josh, but he had never made her feel like Sian had the night before. She walked down the aisle trying to focus her eyes on Josh but her eyes diverted to Sian. She stood there in her gorgeous dress as Sophie gulped. The blonde had so much hurt in her eyes, but her smile never faltered.

The pastor started preaching as Sian struggled to keep her smile on. As the one million dollar question was voiced silencing the whole church making Sophie glance at Sian. Sian needed to encourage her best friend to continue, but she couldn't. Sophie started getting nervous as she was drowning in those blue orbs.

"Soph" Josh murmured as she looked at him, not feeling the same comfort at his touch as she did 24 hours ago. "Josh… I… I'm sorry" she whimpered rushing down the aisle out of the church. Sian quickly followed her. "Soph" she yelled at her. "What are you doing" she questioned as the brunette turned to her. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Why can't I get you out of my head, when I'm supposed to be marrying this lovely guy… who hasn't done anything wrong" she whimpered as Sian's heart fluttered. "I don't know" Sian said still scared of what the brunette might do. "Why you aren't fighting for me… any other person would've pleaded me not to marry him" she stated as Sian started fiddling with her fingers.

"Soph… all I want in this world is for you to be happy… hell more than anything I wanted to be the cause of that but…" Sian stuttered as Sophie cut her off. "But what? Why did you never tell me all this before, why didn't you tell me you loved me" Sophie almost cried as Sian snorted.

"Soph… you're straight… and you were with a guy all the time. Why do you think I didn't tell you? Because I was bricking it, I didn't want to lose you" Sian stated as Sophie furrowed her brows. Sophie bowed her head seeming in conflict with herself as she kissed Sian passionately. Sian was taken aback slightly but reciprocated as she felt Sophie's hands on her shoulders. Sian let the kiss get more heated as she wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck. They pulled out of the kiss breathlessly resting their head against one another. Sian furrowed her brows at Sophie's actions and wondered if Sophie might feel the same.

"Do you feel it" She said as they both finally opened their eyes. Sophie looked down and sniffed. "Feel what…. the dizziness, the swirling feeling in my chest, the weird nervous knot in my stomach…. The desire to be close to you all the freaking time" she said to Sian tears prickling her eyes as she pushed her forehead against Sian's aching for the contact. Sian laughed through her tears and nodded as Sophie breathed in shakily. Sian kissed Sophie again, this time sober and had her stomach do flip flops as she felt Sophie kissing her back, smiling into the kiss.

"Let's get out of here" Sian smiled as Sophie nodded hearing her sister calling for her. They took the first taxi and rushed away from the church. Sophie entwined her fingers with Sian's. "I love you too" Sophie whispered shakily looking at Sian as the blonde's heart fluttered making her grin like a 15 year old on weed and squeezed her love's hand.


	4. Distraction

**One shot: distracting! 16+ ;)**

I was eagerly typing on my laptop when I heard the front door slam shut. Sian was home, I heard her footsteps on the staircase. I smirked a little as she entered the room very quietly thinking I couldn't hear her.

"Guess who" she said as she put hands over my eyes. I burst out in laughter. "Well it couldn't be the most obvious girlfriend now could it" I said turning around as she started pouting. "I thought I might surprise… guess not… I just wanted to make your heart jump" she sniggered as I chuckled getting up. "Baby you make my heart jump the minute I hear your key in the door" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist embracing her in a tender kiss.

"Hi" I said as I pulled out of the kiss. "Hi… cheesy sop" she smirked resting her head against mine. "You know you love it" I said as she hugged me draping her arms around my neck. I breathed in her smell as she started kissing my neck. "Babe…" I whispered as she put her lips back to mine, pushing her tongue inside. I moaned involuntary as she pulled me even closer. I put my hands on her hips and pushed her away gently. "As much as I would want to do this right now… I have to finish a paper" I said as she put her pout on. "Don't pout… you know it drives me crazy" I said pecking her lips as I sat back down on my desk. She stayed quiet for a couple of minutes as I heard her shift. "Sian" I groaned as she snaked her hands around my shoulders. "You've been working too much, take a break… with me" she said with a devilish grin.

"Honey… I love you but I need to… fiiniiiiis" I started moaning as she started kissing my neck. "I wanna make you wet" she stated licking my neck up to my earlobe. I turned my head and kissed her passionately. "As much as I would love that I really need to get this done" I said tenderly as she dropped down on our bed. I heard her shuffling around the room, feeling her gaze on me. God she was distracting me, I wrote the same sentence 4 times and wrote half of it in caps lock.

"Sian stop" I stated as I didn't look at her. "I'm not doing anything" she said as I sighed.

"Please baby, I need to get this paper done" I said to her as she sniggered and got under the covers. "I'll just entertain myself then" she said as I got back to typing. I stopped as I heard her moaning and panting. I turned around quickly and saw a very flustered Sian "what the hell are you doing" I asked her as she smirked.

"Please Sian don't do that to me again… you know I can't resist… ugh" I started groaning as I noticed her hand started moving again. I closed my eyes only to hear her whimpering. She did this last week too uggh, she was pushing all the right buttons. She knew I wouldn't be able to resist her at her hottest.

"I hate you, you know that" I said flinging myself at her as I pulled up the covers revealing my naked girlfriend. I got her fingers out and replaced them with mine. "Soph" she whimpered as I caressed her wet folds.

"God you're hot" I said as I started kissing her neck, letting my tongue travel from her earlobe to her shoulder as I started massaging my breast. "Soph… please" she panted as she pushed my fingers inside of her but I didn't budge.

"Sophie" she whimpered keeping her hand on mine. " I need you… inside.." she said as I tensed up my fingers. "Beg" I whispered in her ear as she tangled her hands in my hair. "I'm begging you please… just make love to me" she breathed getting wetter by the second. "You're such a tease" I stated as she nodded looking at me intensely. "Please" she whispered as I started entering and exiting my fingers. "Jesus" I heard her moan as I kissed her nipple softly letting my tong circle it.

"Fuck me" she screamed as I curled my fingers pushing them further inside of her. I let my tong travel down as her breathing got heavier. I looked up at her as she had her eyes screwed shut. I kissed her center tenderly before letting my tong graze across her clit. "Sophie" she screamed arching her back, begging for more contact. "Right there babe" she whimpered grabbing on to the sheets as sweat covered her body. I sucked hard on her clit letting my teeth brush it. She moaned so loudly I couldn't help but smile against her center. Her center was dripping with juices as I curled my fingers again pushing her over the edge making her legs shudder.

"Soph I'm gonna….Oh my…. Fuuuuuuuckk" she screamed as she came letting her juices flow. Her legs were shuddering as her chest heaved and fell quickly. I licked up all of her juices letting her ride out her orgasm as I kissed my way up to her. I hugged her sides as I let myself rest on her chest. "You're lucky I love you" I muttered in her chest smiling as she chuckled making me look up at her. Her gaze full of bliss. "I love you" she said as my smiled got wider, I climbed up straddling her as I kissed her tenderly again. "You're wearing way too much" she whispered in my mouth as she started tugging at my shirt. Right before she could take off my shirt, I climbed off her and sat back at my desk.

"Soph…" she started saying as I put up my hand. "Now I'm finishing this… then you can make me finish" I grinned as she pouted. "Fine" she said as she dropped down and started shuffling around in the sheets.

"Don't you dare touch yourself again Sian powers, or I won't touch you for a week" I threatened as she shrugged. "I wasn't doing anything" she smirked innocently.

…

"Are you finished" she said as I typed my last paragraph. "Yes just let me…" I started saying as she climbed on my lap naked. "Sian" I breathed. "Hold still" I said to her as pulled off my shirt leaving me in my bra. "Sian I was almost.." I started saying as she cut me off with a kiss sending me into a daze. I wrapped my arms around my waist as she unbuttoned my trousers. She got of my lap as she pointed to the bed.

"Go" she ordered as she raised her eyebrows. "Or I won't touch you for a week Webster" she smirked copying what I said before. She pulled of my trousers she kneeled down besides the bed. "Now let's see how hard I can make you finish" she stated as she started kissing up my leg. "Sian" I breathed as got closer to my already wet knickers. She yanked them off and buried her head between my legs. She entered her tongue in my folds as I breathed in closing my eyes, letting the pleasure ripple through my body. As she reached my clit as started moaning uncontrollably and collapsed down on the bed putting my hands on her head. She circled my clit violently as I felt myself getting so close, so quickly. "Fuck… Sian…" I groaned as grinded into me. My breathing got so heavy I thought I would faint. "I'm gonna collapse with you bringing me up and down" I panted as she grinned whispering. "Just go with it baby"

"Jesus" I whimpered as I felt myself go off the edge and come so hard. "Sian" I screamed out her name as she licked everything up. "You taste so good honey" she said as she came to meet my lips. "I want to keep tasting you all night" she sniggered pulling her head down again.

"Sian" I squealed.

….

_2 weeks later_

"Here you go Ms. Webster" he said as he gave me back my paper. 'B+' I smiled at my grade as he came by. "Shame you had a beauty mistake at the end, could've been an A-"he stated as I frowned flipping through the pages. I read the last line.

"….nowhere to be foundqmlkjfsmlkmjo" it said as I my eyes widened and I blushed thinkin how that happened. "You should always reread Sophie" he said to me as I looked at him wide-eyed. "Yes sir" I said as I quickly gathered my books and ran out.


	5. Dream a little dream of me

**One – shot: Dream a little dream of me**

Sophie was sitting in her wheelchair in front of the window fascinated by the rain. She was following the raindrops rolling down on the window, rooting for one raindrop as she pretended one raindrop was racing against another.

"Hey baby" Sian said as she came by Sophie's side and kissed her forehead. "Hi' Sophie said quietly looking at her girlfriend clutching a small box. "Look what I got… it's a singing and dancing game" she said holding up the cards as Sophie sighed and turned her gaze back to the raindrops. "Come on it'll be fun" she said to her girlfriend that was slumped into her chair.

"How am I supposed to play the game, I can't walk" she hissed at Sian.

"Soph…. you can walk…you showed us last week" she stated as Sophie closed her eyes roaming her hands through her hair. "Yeah but that was walking…. I can't dance Sian" she stated.

"Where's the problem in that you couldn't dance before, but that never stopped you" she joked as Sophie was shooting her daggers.

"This isn't funny" Sophie whimpered as Sian rushed to her side and snaked her arms around Sophie's shoulders.

"I was only joking… baby you'll be able to dance again" she whispered as she kissed her neck sending shivers down Sophie's spine. "You are a gorgeous woman, and nobody will notice if you can dance or not cause they'll be too busy checking you out" Sian sniggered.

"Fine" Sophie huffed as Sian sat down on the bench next to her. "Wait… here?" she asked as she was looking around, afraid anybody would see them at it "Well where else… they're cleaning your room right now so…" Sian stated as she furrowed her brows.

"How do you know that" she asked as Sian raised an eyebrow.

"Well when you get it on with one of the nurses, you get a few extras like information" Sian sniggered as Sophie's eyes widened and the green-eyed monster raised his head.

"What!" she hissed as Sian started laughing.

"Put your ax down Soph, I'm only joking" she said as she kissed Sophie's lips tenderly. "Okay so you ready" Sian asked as Sophie nodded.

"Wait… what do I get when I win" she sniggered. "IF you win, I'll do whatever you ask me to… and vice versa if I win" Sian smirked.

"Deal" Sophie chuckled as Sian explained the game. .

"You gonna sit next to me" Sian asked Sophie as Sophie smiled at her and nodded getting out of her wheelchair shakily trying to get on the bench her girlfriend was sitting on. "You need some help" Sian said as Sophie shook her head as she dropped down on the bench making a humph.

…

"Okay so you got it… we both get a bunch of cards and we have to sing the word or dance the dance that's written on the card. I you fail to do that, the other one gets the card. The person with the most cards in the end wins" Sian stated as Sophie chuckled at her girlfriend enthusiasm. "Soph, don't mock me" Sian said nudging Sophie lightly.

"Okay who goes first" Sian asked.

"Well since I will win you get to go first babe" Sophie sniggered as Sian got her first card.

"Awwhh thanks _babe_" Sian said sarcastically as she turned her card up. "Okay my word is fly or dance the foxtrot" Sian stated. "Okay I'm going with the singing cause I have no idea how to dance a foxtrot" she chuckled as she started to think. She knew one song where the verb fly was mentioned, although she didn't really want it.

"Come on Sian tik tok" Sophie sniggered. "Ooh can I count down from 10" she asked as Sian rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay… but shhh I'm trying to concentrate" Sian said to her as Sophie began counting down from 10 very loudly.

"All right…fuck sakes… caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'd be, can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you were and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight. I promise you that there will come a day, butterfly fly away" Sian sang embarrassed.

"I can't believe you sang that song" Sophie laughed.

"Shut up, I had to watch the Hannah Montana movie while I was babysitting like 10 times, and those Miley Cyrus songs are very catchy. It was the only song that came to mind okay" Sian said as she slapped her girlfriend playfully. Sophie couldn't hold in her laughter and started laughing very loudly.

"shurrup" Sian mumbled blushing as she kissed her girlfriend to silence her. Sophie quickly reacted and put her hands on Sian's shoulders trying to pull her closer.

"Your turn" Sian mumbled against her lips as Sophie chuckled.

"Alright" she said as she pulled out of the kiss and turned her card.

"Okay my word is sky and my dance is the polka? What kind of dances are these" she asked as Sian smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sky…..sky…sky…sky…skyskyskyskysky " Sophie kept repeating as Sian was trying to hold in her laughter. "Shut up woman… you're ruining my brainstorm moment" Sophie said raising her hand.

"Woman?" Sian echoed as she couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and burst out in giggles.

"Shhhh… Sian" Sophie moaned. "I got it…. Lucy in the sky with diamonds tum turum turumtum aaaaaaaaah" Sophie sang while imitating the drums. "Ha in your face Powers!" she squealed.

"Okay …. my turn…. And the word is day" Sian stated as she started singing immediately. "'Cause you had a bad day, you taking one down, sing a sad song just turn it around, you say you don …." Sian stopped singing when she noticed Sophie looking outside the window.

"Soph?" Sian murmured as Sophie turned her gaze back to Sian.

"It's an appropriate song isn't" she said sadly as Sian shuffled closer to her.

"No it's not because this game is making you giddy, so you're having a giddy day" Sian stated as Sophie started giggling. "Cheer up babe, be glad I didn't sing always look on the bright side of life" Sian joked as Sophie's laughter got heavier.

"Thanks" Sophie stated as Sian pecked her lips. "You're welcome" she sniggered as Sophie turned her card.

"The word is hand and the dance is break-dance? Oh for fuck sakes" she moaned as Sian started chuckling.

"Guessing your taking the song then ay" Sian smirked as Sophie started thinking but couldn't think of anything.

"Well babe do you want me to help you, I could give you a _hand_ to inspire you" Sian smirked seductively as she put her hand on Sophie's thigh.

"Siaaan! We're in a public place" she hissed.

"And your point is?" Sian smirked as Sophie slapped her hand away.

"Behave" Sophie sniggered as Sian's hand retreated. "Okay… .go on then, blow me away with a song" Sian sniggered as Sophie struggled. "I…I.." Sophie stuttered as Sian put her hand back on Sophie's thigh getting her very flustered. "10…9…8…" she started counting down whispering in Sophie's ear knowing the effect it had as Sophie grabbed Sian's hand and kissed her passionately.

"All right…. I can't think of any" Sophie said sounding defeated.

They had played the whole afternoon and had come to the conclusion that Sian had won. Sophie started moaning. "How is this fair, I can't dance" she moaned as Sian raised her eyebrow. "Honey do I need to remind you I didn't dance at all, so I won fair and square. So buckle up and prepare to do anything I ask you to" Sian sniggered as Sophie sulked to her room, getting annoyed as she got stuck in the doorway to her room.

"Sooph" Sian said as she reached the room and helped Sophie through the doorway as Sophie diverted her gaze from Sian's her expression resembling to a thundercloud. "You're not a good loser you know" Sian stated as Sophie mumbled something.

"What was that babe?" Sian asked as Sophie raised her voice.

"You're a bad winner" Sophie pouted as Sian started laughing.

"Am I now…. Baby what would you have preferred that I'd let you win" Sian asked as Sophie nodded. "Soooph" Sian said as Sophie started laughing. "You're right I would've hated it if you'd have let me win" she stated as she kissed my lips.

"You know you still have to do something for me, seeing as I won the game" Sian sniggered making Sophie groan.

"What is it" Sophie sighed as Sian raised an eyebrow.

"You and me are going to slow dance" Sian stated as Sophie shook her head. "Are you serious" Sophie asked bewildered as Sian nodded happily. "No! Sian I just learned to walk again…. I can't dance…I'll look ridiculous" Sophie moaned as Sian came closer to her.

"I don't care I just want you in my arms, swaying to soft music" Sian stated as Sophie huffed. "We don't even have music" she stated as jazzy music started coming from the old man's room next to Sophie's. "We do now" Sian sniggered as Sophie sighed. "Did you pay Felix off or summit" she huffed as Sian chuckled. "No….I did promise some blueberry pie next time I came around… Please Soph" Sian pleaded as Sophie sighed and eventually gave in. "Thank you" Sian.

Sian took Sophie's hand as Sophie sighed and struggled to stand. "I'm right here" Sian said as Sophie gripped her neck and Sian snaked her arms around Sophie's waist, supporting her. Sophie was struggling to keep up with the dancing and started sighing very loudly letting go of Sian's neck causing her to fall.

"Are you okay" Sian said sounding worried as she saw her girlfriend lying on the ground.

"It's not working" she said angrily as Sian helped her up. "Okay I have an idea, just wait a second" Sian said as she put on her shoes. Sophie stood up confused as Sian looked down. "Put your feet on mine" Sian said as Sophie frowned. "Sian I'm not 4" she snapped as Sian sighed. "You're supposed to do anything I'd ask" She stated as Sophie groaned and put her feet upon Sian's.

Sian started shuffling round to the song as Sophie put her head on Sian's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Sian's neck. Sian breathed in Sophie's scent as she held on tight to the brunette while swaying to the music.

'_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be…. Dream a little dream of me'_

The lyrics of the song went on as Sophie started sobbing quietly. Sian knew what the brunette went through to come to where she was today and it was very emotional and hard.

"I love you" Sian whispered repeatedly as Sophie tightened her grip on Sian's neck. "I love you too, don't ever leave me" Sophie muttered another sob breaking through her lips as the song nearly ended.

'_You gotta make me a promise, a promise to me…you'll dream…dream a little dream of me' _the song echoed in the room.

"Never" Sian whispered kissing her girlfriends neck.


End file.
